The Argument
by Rosa Le Barge
Summary: Ever wondered what Adrian was thinking when he walked into Rose and Dimitri's argument! Well now you can find out!


Adrian Ivashkov P.O.V

"Enlighten us then Natasha, tell us what you think we should do, seeing as you have so much experience with Strigoi." Michael Benson snarled at Natasha Ozera. I was getting sick of this useless fight so I got up and left. I was in the hall silently thinking about my Rose while smoking my clove cigars. She was paying so much attention to that Natasha's speech and she still managed to grab my attention. God what was it about her. Just then I heard voices coming out of a room. I was about to just walk away when I heard my Rose speak. Her tone was so bitter and cool in shocked me.

"You've decided to right? I mean, it sounds like a good deal seeing as she's going to give you fringe benefits." I'm confused. Who are they talking about and why does Rose care so much anyways.

"What happens between me and her is none of your business." I recognized that voice to be none other than that Russian Dhampir. He was Rose's mentor.

"Well I'm sure you guys will be happy together. She's just your type too-I know how much you like women who aren't your age. I mean she's what six years older than you? Seven? And I'm seven years younger than you."

Ah! So she likes this stupid Russian. And apparently he had once liked her too. I mean who wouldn't. But the fact that he's giving her up for another girl. What an idiot! I would kill to be in his shoes. And yes I actually mean it. I would give anything to be with her. To be able to see her beautiful face everyday. To have her to like me like that. I never saw such an awesome girl, and trust me I've seen a LOT of girls, and this idiot is just giving it up for another girl.

"Yes, you are. And every second this conversation goes on, you only prove how young you really are." He shot back at her. Man it took everything I got not to punch him right there and then. Not because of what he said, but because of Rose's reaction. She looked like she wanted to cry. I can't believe any guy would do this to her. I don't know her very well and I'm already head over heels for her and all she's been was mean to me. I had to do something to get that look off her face to I popped up from behind her and said, "Little Dhampir."

She turned around and looked at me. I grinned to try and cover up the anger I was feeling. She just looked down and blushed. I felt that stupid Russian glaring at me but I couldn't care less. I just kept eye contact with my little angel and while holding up my hands and said,

"I don't want to interrupt or anything. Just wanted to talk to you when you had time."

She just glanced at that big idiot and gave me the smile I have ever seen. She walked over and put a hand over my arm. "I've got time now." I knew she was only doing this to make that idiot jealous but she still struck me.

"See you later Guardian Belikov." She said with a nod towards the Russian than steered us out of the room. I could feel his eyes glaring into my back the whole way. I guess her little plan worked.

"Not into older guys, huh?" I said teasing her.

"Your imagining things, clearly my stunning beauty has clouded your mind." She teased back. I just had to laugh. I guess I should add funny to the list of things she has above most girls. Gosh idiot Russian. Instead of saying that I said, "That's entirely possible."

She started to step back away but I threw an arm around her shoulders to stop. She didn't think she could get away from me that quickly did she? "No, no you want to play chummy with me-now you've to see it through." She rolled her eyes at me and continued walking with me.

"What do you want?" I grinned. She's back to normal.

"I want you to go grab Visalia and come with me. Were going to have some fun. You'll probably want a swimsuit too." I'm sure she'd look good in a swimsuit.

"What? A bunch of Moroi and Dhampirs just got slaughtered and you want to go swimming and have some 'fun"?" She asked coolly.

"It's not just swimming. Besides, that slaughter is exactly why you should do this." She looked like she was about to say something, probably some witty comeback but she seemed momentarily surprised. I stopped and turned around and saw that her friends stopped and stared at us.

"There you are," Vassilia said, looking shocked that I was with Rose.

She stepped away from my arm and she turned to her friends and said, "Hey guys". I chuckled at her attempt to end this awkward silence. Instead of snapping at me like I thought she would, she turned around and beamed at me and said, "Adrian just invited us to go swimming." They all just nodded and went back to their dorms to go get dressed after I gave them the address. They all didn't press much about me being with Rose, except for one of the boys. He had orange hair and really white skin and light brown eyes. I ignored his hard glare and walked back to my own room to get ready. I was actually pretty excited. I would get to see my little dhampir soon!


End file.
